


受伤

by Zhiqinshan



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhiqinshan/pseuds/Zhiqinshan
Summary: 以后都会发一边外链的！！立克女孩都是宝贝！！喜欢记得要告诉我鸭！！





	受伤

**Author's Note:**

> 以后都会发一边外链的！！  
> 立克女孩都是宝贝！！  
> 喜欢记得要告诉我鸭！！

“小个子，我有事要做，最近不能陪你啦。”jack把手套和蝴蝶刀拿起来，偏头看向窝在沙发上聚精会神打电动的赵立安。

后者慢吞吞抬起头，眼睛里面有疑惑，“欸，要去哪里啊。”

Jack凑过去，揽上他瘦削的肩膀把人带进怀里，笑道，“这你就不用管啦，等我回来。”

他的笑容对赵立安仿佛是定心的良药，只能愣愣的跟着他傻笑，“哦，好，那你要注意安全。”

 

今天是jack走的第十天。

 

赵子伸了个懒腰，坐在电脑前揉了揉自己的脸，最近老想到jack，走了这么多天，也不知道他怎么样了。

“小个子。”清亮又熟悉的声音倏地在身后响起。

赵立安有些惊喜地转过头，嘴角不自觉的已经扬了起来，刚刚还心心念念的那个人，现在就在站在玄关处，笑盈盈看向他。

“你回来了哦！”赵立安拖鞋都来不及穿上，小跑着奔到那人怀里。Jack被他的熊抱撞的趔趄了一下，有些吃痛的闷哼出声，赵立安从他怀里抬起头，皱着眉问道，“欸，怎么了？”

“没关系啦，一点小伤。”jack左手扶了扶，微微活动了一下右手肩胛骨，歪头对他摆出个放心的笑。

“这是小伤嘛！”赵立安扒拉开他的外套瞅了好几眼，里面隐约是白色的绷带，一边看一边碎碎念，“你这个人哦，一点都不知道爱惜自己...”

“宝宝——”jack抬起手按了按他的发顶，拖长了调子安抚他。

“真的没事吗？”赵立安的脸拉的好长，担心极尽显现在眼底。

“没事啦。”jack捏了捏他的臭脸，抬起头扫视了眼屋子，话锋一转，“只是老板这几天放我假养伤，我没地方去了。”

“呃...”赵立安被噎了一下，半晌才挠着头，支支吾吾道，“那你就...呆在我这。”

方——计划得逞——jack笑的一脸荡漾。

 

“好饿啊。”jack倒在沙发里，俨然把自己当了主人。

“我...可我不会做饭哦...”赵子胡乱抓了抓头发，又盯了盯厨房，突然眼睛亮晶晶，“要不我给你去煮泡面吧！”

“你让伤员吃泡面吼。”jack拉着赵立安的手，一脸委屈。

赵立安挠挠头一脸纠结，“那...那我叫外卖好了。”

Jack把他拿出来的手机夺下来，圈住赵子像个巨型泰迪一样靠在他身上撒起娇来，“不好，我还是想吃你做的。”

“那你乖乖等我。”赵立安好像已经习惯了这样，每次听到他们说jack腹黑又冷血，是笑面虎的时候只想一个白眼抛过去，你见过哪只老虎喜欢往人身上粘的？！

 

Jack自己呆着无聊，索性下了二楼，远远的看着赵立安一个人在厨房，笨手笨脚的开火，洗菜，切肉片，煮开水。

几天不见，他的赵子好像更可爱了。

他走过去，用左手从身后环住了赵立安的腰身，赵立安太瘦了，小小的，一只手刚好圈进怀里。

“你干嘛啦。”赵立安手上动作不停，声音里带着笑。

“宝宝，想你了。”闷闷的声音响起来，赵立安感受到，后颈有温热的呼吸洒下来，然后是柔软的唇，伴随着细密的吻，有些痒痒的，“我饿了。”

“面马上好了。”赵立安缩了缩脑袋。

“可我想先吃你。”  
Jack话音刚落，赵立安兔子一样的转过身，却被他抵在桌子边，他顺手把火关掉，扣住爱人的后脑勺亲了上去。

是温柔又缱绻的吻，带着久违的温度，一点点将赵立安齿间的甜度吞食，他微微张开双唇，舌尖主动的伸出来被jack勾住吮咬着，津液交换，眼睫微颤，迎接着爱人的侵略。

Jack扯下手套，指尖带着微热的温度，划过脸颊耳廓，往下游走。

这个吻绵长的让赵立安有些缺氧，直到jack终于放开唇齿，咬上他的脖颈，他憋红了脸喘着气，后者抬起头来看他，笑意渐深，“小傻瓜，这么久还没学会换气哦。”

不安分的手便想去解他的衬衫扣子。

“你有伤欸...”赵立安握住他的手，声音有些发抖。

Jack慢慢往前凑近到他耳边，双唇含住他的柔软耳垂，带着诱惑的声音刺激着赵立安，“你可以，自己动。”

 

房间里。

 

衣服被撕扯开，一只手的jack战斗力依旧不低，赵立安白净的皮肤上被印下片片红痕，直截了当的宣告着主权，胸前的茱萸被揉搓的挺立起来，充血的还想让人吮吸。

侵略性的吻到下腹突然停了，Jack用左手曲肘支撑在床上，唇慢慢移上来，划过赵立安的侧脸，一本正经的说着让他脸爆红的话，“你自己扩张给我看。”

赵立安红着脸，又想到这是个伤员，完全忘记了拒绝。

他把剩下的衣物脱掉，赤裸的跪在jack面前，从床头柜拿出润滑剂，学着他的样子，挤了些抹在手指上，伸到了穴口。

“嘶...”赵子清秀的眉头皱了起来，自己触碰自己的领域还是有些新奇，他缓缓的抽插了几下，温热紧实的甬道包裹着手指，他瞪大了眼睛，又往里加了一根手指。

Jack下腹发紧，赵立安的一举一动都像是催情的毒药，他侧过头去时颈部的线条，皮肤白的血管都清清楚楚，让人忍不住想咬上去。他盯着赵立安的眼神仿佛像是在看自己的猎物，然后下意识的舔了舔嘴唇。

“够...够了吗？”三根手指进去以后，赵立安有些羞赧的看向jack。

“还不够哦。”jack坐了起来，眼睛审视地扫过赵立安的全身，把人看的更加不好意思了，“我不在的这几天，你有没有自己玩过。”

“没...没有...”赵立安垂下眼帘，咬住下唇，“我很乖。”

“那前面呢。”jack握住小赵子，指腹玩刀磨出的粗糙的茧故意去摩擦着娇嫩的顶端，又坏心的捏了捏，“恩？”

“唔...有...”久违的被爱人触碰，赵子仰着头舒服的直哼哼，“想着你，弄的...”

“幹。”jack的眸子红的都像是要滴出血来，这个小尤物，他真是捡到宝了。

他的大手绕到赵子身后面，揉搓了圆润的屁股几下，雪白的皮肤上顿时留下了有些凌虐美的红色的指痕，“坐上来，自己动。”

 

赵立安通红着脸把jack的裤子都脱了下来，明明两个人都在一起这么久了，他还是改不了会脸红的习惯。

Jack身下的欲望已经充血抬头，赵子试着用手握住它，上下撸动了几下，然后自己跨坐在jack身上，扶住顶端抵住了自己的穴口，“恩...”他觉得甬道口的巨物又胀大了几分，然后缓缓的，深深的坐了下去，“呃啊...好深...”呻吟声从嘴角滑出，自己掌握主动权的感觉有些奇异。

“唔啊啊啊，好棒...”他缓缓的抬起屁股又坐下，腰肢细的像撑不住这番云雨又软的惊人，背部纤细的线条在jack眼里一览无余。身下的巨物的长度有些骇人，一下下直接顶到直肠，磨到最爽的那一点，全身都像是通了电，战栗着颤抖着，每一次都是如浪涌般袭来的快感。

抽插了好几十下，赵立安的额角已经细密的渗出薄汗，jack环住他的腰，身下往前顶了顶，轻轻啃咬着他的脖颈，“累了？”

赵立安扶住床，侧过头亲了亲他的肩膀，小小声的嗯了下。

“那换我。”jack笑意盈盈，自己的小可爱今晚已经很努力了，他很满意。

他挺身沿着赵立安的肩颈一路吻下来，想在爱人身上的每一处都留下自己的印记，身下一下一下顶动着胯，每一次都是冲撞到最深处，肠液分泌和润滑使得交合处发出啧啧的水声。“轻...轻一点...唔啊——”赵立安的双手撑着床，双腿呈M型大开着，碎发因为出汗贴在了额头，更平添了让人想蹂躏的欲望。

在这个姿势接吻其实并不舒服，在上位的人会有很强的压迫感，好在赵立安身体软，依旧转过来头回应着jack热烈的吻，吻到一半总被身下的操干变软了调子，只能发出呜呜的求饶，来不及吞咽的津液顺着下巴流到锁骨，淫乱和情色浮现在他的脸上，又迎接着下一次的交合。

 

不知过了多久之后，赵子的声线都带了些哑。

身下是强烈又快速的冲撞，赵立安的手紧紧的抓住床单，语气里染上了哭腔，连呻吟都是破碎的，“不行了...要射了...啊啊啊...”赵子眼前一虚，跟着射了出来。

刚射过精的身体敏感的要命，接着又伴随着一阵更高频率的撞击，jack低吼了几声，一只手紧紧抱住了他，也悉数射在了赵立安的体内。

 

“再来一次？”jack带着笑的声音稳稳的响起，低下眼睫看着怀里累的垂下去的毛茸茸的小脑袋。

赵立安脑袋摇的跟拨浪鼓似的，头发丝儿撩到jack的胸膛，有些痒痒的，赵立安抬起头来，轻轻的吻了吻他受伤的位置，手环着jack的腰圈的紧了些，软着声音撒娇，“不要了...受不了了...”

 

Jack对赵立安太过温柔了，这是遇见他之前从来不曾有过的。

只要他的小可爱喊停了，他就一定不会再继续。

他愿意付出一切，只要自己的爱人觉得开心。

 

“好。”jack眉眼极尽温柔，不示人的另一面悉数全给了爱人赵立安。

 

“那宝宝晚安。”jack在赵子额间落下一个虔诚的吻，拥着他进入了这些天第一次安稳的睡眠。

 

你就是我的安眠药。


End file.
